


Afterlife

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: Sometimes he dreams, because what would these endless days be without the sweet release of dreams.





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Jedhan Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616631) by [bodhirookandor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirookandor/pseuds/bodhirookandor). 



Sometimes he dreams, because what would these endless days be without the sweet release of dreams. He dreams of a Cassian he never met, untouched by war and loss. He dreams of a life of peace, smoke rising from a hundred candles at the temple, the guardians practicing forms in the courtyard, wide eyed children mesmerized by grace and strength and devotion. He dreams of Jyn held tight in her mothers arms, Jyn standing at her fathers side, Jyn leading armies and galaxies with the strength of stars in her bones.

He dreams of Cassian, who he never touched with tenderness. He dreams of rough hands and chapped lips and a thousand thousand promises caught in his throat; his soul for a chance to live out just one of these dreams.

But his soul has already been claimed; he is the pilot, the spark, the hope of the rebellion. He is part of the force, caught in an endless cycle of endless days, everything he ever loved decaying and returning as some new fresh hope. Will it ever end? Will he ever truly rest?

One day.

He stands at Cassian's bedside, how unimaginable that he's lasted long enough to die in his own bed. He holds the shaking hands of a man who hasn't seen him for a lifetime, praying peace and rest and love into thin skin and hollow bone. He's alone, friends and loved ones caught up elsewhere in some cycle of grief; make tea, eat, cry, break a smile for some young child that doesn't understand, tell stories, repeat repeat repeat.

He doesn't begrudge Cassian this life, is glad that he found comfort through the long nights. He won't let Cassian be alone in this last moment. Cassian closes his eyes.

Bodhi closes his eyes.

'I am one with the force and the force is with me.'

Then another voice, in his ear, strong arms wrapped around his shaking shoulders, the scent of rain, of dust.

'I fear nothing, for all is as the force wills it.'

Bodhi smiles.

'I've been waiting for you.'


End file.
